<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Not Rivals by CeruleanSquirrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733730">We're Not Rivals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanSquirrel/pseuds/CeruleanSquirrel'>CeruleanSquirrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Kissing, As it should be, Bad Decisions, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Pan!Amora, Unrequited Love, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanSquirrel/pseuds/CeruleanSquirrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a beat of silence, the air charged with animosity. Amora tilted her head to look at Loki, the pieces finally falling into place; his constant avoidance of her, even when she tried to be friendly, his glares across the halls when he thought she couldn’t see, and this confrontation on Sigyn’s wedding night. It was plain as day.</p><p>“That’s why you despise me.” She gestured towards Loki with her bottle of wine. “You think of me as some kind of romantic rival.” A coy smile stretched across her face at the term, making butterflies flutter in her stomach.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------<br/>or, Amora and Loki hide their depression with sass and hate fucking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amora/Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're Not Rivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first thing I've posted in years so forgive my rusty-ness. Also, Y'all are sleeping on AmoraXLoki. They are perf.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It only made sense for the bride to be the most beautiful person at a wedding feast. Amora had purposefully dressed down for the occasion, going with her tenth best gown to ensure she wouldn’t outshine the bride… She didn’t need to lower her standards so far for Sigyn… she should have known better by now.</p><p>Sigyn was the picture of bride’s bliss next to her new husband. Her wildfire hair was pulled up in a braided crown atop her head. The Queen had been smart enough to recommend blue as her color, which was a beautiful contrast to her freckle spattered skin. The dress accentuated her slim, pretty figure, but it was hard to take your eyes off her face. Her cheeks were bright pink and her eyes sparkled with a joy that had been gone for so long. Amora had been on the receiving end of that look once or twice. Theoric had better be grateful for that look. He didn’t deserve it.</p><p>Something pulled her attention away from her husband, a girl in a plain dress. She murmured into Sigyn’s ear and Amora watched as her expression hardened. She didn’t say much, but it was enough to send the plain girl away.</p><p>It only took a minute for her to return to Amora’s side.</p><p>“Well?” Amora raised her glass to her lips, not bothering to look at her.</p><p>The girl hesitated, speaking so soft it was almost drowned out by the sounds of the revelers in the mead hall. “She… um… Doesn’t think she’ll have a spare moment. She’s not supposed to leave the head of the table and after tonight-”</p><p>“She doesn’t think she can spare a moment for the woman who arranged this wedding for her?” Amora turned her stoney gaze to the girl, surprised at Sigyn’s sudden backbone. “Make her find a moment.”</p><p>The girl lowered her gaze, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve. “I’m her lady in waiting, not her... mother. I can’t make her do anything.”</p><p>Amora held back the urge to scowl, instead smiling wide and white. “That’s true. You are her lady in waiting, and when she leaves for Vanaheim tomorrow, you’ll need to be reassigned.” Striding forward, Amora towered over the girl, tilting her head in mock pity. “I wonder if I should have a hand in that reassignment.”</p><p>There was a moment of fear in the girl’s eyes, but it disappeared quickly, replaced by… pity? Did this common trollop feel pity for the great Enchantress? Before she even opened her mouth to reply, Amora was fuming.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She ducked her head, escaping away behind a throng of servant girls carrying trays of wine to refresh the guests. Amora watched her leave, scowling for a moment before remembering that she was being watched. She let it fall, smirking to herself as if it was all a joke. It had to be a joke. </p><p>She downed the rest of her glass, letting the liquid sting sharp in her throat. She set her empty glass on a passing server’s tray, snatching up two unopened bottles from another. </p><p>It was a celebration. She should celebrate.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Amora had found a dark corner outside the mead hall. A party goer or two wandered out of the hall now and again but they never looked down the alley to where she was hidden. </p><p>/It’s a celebration./ Amora raised her bottle of wine in a mock cheers to no one in particular before taking a hefty swig.</p><p>“If you’re done with that…” A melodic voice broke the silence. “Why not give it to Sigyn? You do seem fond of giving her your leftovers, Enchantress.” A tall, dark figure stepped out from the shadows to ruin Amora’s peace.</p><p>“Prince Loki.” The witch faked a large smile and curtseyed to her visitor. “Do you come here often?” She smirked, raising her bottle to toast his sudden frown.</p><p>“You’re truly tasteless.”</p><p>“The wine isn’t so bad.” Amora shrugged, taking another drink. “Though, you should know. It’s from your father’s stores.”</p><p>The Prince didn’t like her joke, it seemed. “That’s not what I was referring to.”</p><p>“Please enlighten me.” She tilted her head, surprised at how wordy the prince was being with her tonight. This is probably more words than they had ever shared before.</p><p>“I’m referring to you setting up a supposed friend of yours with your castoffs.” Loki adjusted the bracers on his armor, pretending to be unaffected. Amora didn’t buy it. “It seems quite tacky to give her the leftovers from your many, many dalliances.”</p><p>“You mean Theoric?” Amora smirked, the thought of it laughable. “Oh, please… I never laid with him. I can see a bad break up coming a mile away…” She murmured, giving a sideways glance to the prince. “Had I laid with him he would have never let me go… That man is nothing if not a devoted romantic. Horrible for me…” She emphasized, locking her emerald eyes on the sly prince. “But he’ll be good to Sigyn. Sweet.” The last word sounded anything but sweet as Amora finally let it hit her. She’d be gone tomorrow. The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth and she washed it down with another swig of wine from her bottle. /She’ll be gone and it’s his fault./ Amora turned her gaze to the Prince, finally looking straight at him.</p><p>He had a looseness about him that Amora had never seen before. The Prince was usually so quiet and introverted… he would never have had the courage to confront her like this, unless… “How many bottles have you nursed tonight, Prince?”</p><p>“Less than you.” He glanced behind her, most certainly to the empty bottle she’d left against the wall.</p><p>Amora looked over her shoulder at the discarded wine and smirked, turning back to the prince. “It’s a celebration, Prince!” If she kept saying it, eventually she would believe it. “Our beloved comrade Sigyn is finally married. And after so long without courtiers, I’m sure her mother was relieved to finally hear the announcement.” Pointing her gaze at Loki, she continued. “But now she’s finally wed and to such a… glorious man.” Amora rolled her eyes. “We should all be celebrating her good fortune tonight, for tomorrow… Tomorrow she’s off to Vanaheim.” Amora paused, staring out in the distance, forgetting herself. “Off to Vanaheim…” She murmured, not realising she was speaking aloud. “To pop out babies in a cabin, alone, waiting for the day a soldier brings her husband home to her in an urn… And I’ll never see her again.”</p><p>A loud scoff woke Amora from her trance. The Prince was rolling his eyes at her pity party. “And somehow you manage to make yourself the victim in your own plot.”</p><p>“And you make me out as the villain?”</p><p>“You arranged the cursed pairing, didn’t you?” He stepped closer to glower at her.</p><p>“I did… but only after Sigyn came to me looking for a match.” Amora studied the way his jaw stiffened at that. He didn’t know the whole story, did he? “I don’t know why you even care, Prince.” She continued her study of him, watching for his reaction. “You two weren’t even really friends.”</p><p>His body language changed, tensing as he took a step forward, hissing through his teeth. “The stupid act doesn’t suit you, Amora.”</p><p>“Mm? I’m afraid I don’t understand- Oh!” She widened her eyes, acting like she’d only just realized. “Are you referring to how you were fucking her behind everyone’s back without even acknowledging her presence in public? How could I forget?” Amora pressed a palm to her forehead in mockery of him. “This must be so difficult for you, Prince. You might actually have to go outside the palace for your whores now. What an inconvenience.” She faked pity for him, pursing her lips and everything. She hoped he would be more upset by her words, but he kept his composure, furrowing his brow.</p><p>“She didn’t tell you anything, did she?”</p><p>“She didn’t have to.” Amora countered, taking another drink. “I know you wouldn’t marry her. What else do I need to know?”</p><p>“... and you couldn’t marry her.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence, the air charged with animosity. Amora tilted her head to look at Loki, the pieces finally falling into place. His constant avoidance of her, even when she tried to be friendly… His glares across the halls when he thought she couldn’t see… And this confrontation on Sigyn’s wedding night. It was plain as day.</p><p>“That’s why you despise me.” She gestured towards Loki with her bottle of wine. “You think of me as some kind of romantic rival.” A coy smile stretched across her face at the term, making butterflies flutter in her stomach.</p><p>The Prince’s face furrowed at that, a snarl playing at his lips. The enchantress felt her cheeks flush and she rolled her eyes, snorting at the absurdity of it all.</p><p>“If I wanted Sigyn in my bed, that’s where she’d be.” Lifting her bottle back to her mouth, Amora silently thanked the Gods for the false confidence that came easy to her, even when inebriated. “She’d be quite content there, too.” The witch mused, meeting the prince’s cold glare with her own amused smirk. “They always are.” She took a long drink, the sting of the wine giving her an excuse to be hoarse. </p><p>“I don’t doubt it, whore.”</p><p>It took all of Amora’s self control to keep wine from coming out of her nose. “Such venom…” Amora shook her head. “And really? Whore?” She arched her brows, surprised at the usually composed prince using such a nasty word. “That’s not the term I’d use.”</p><p>Loki scowled, his cheek twitching in annoyance. “I’m sure you wou-”</p><p>“Whores have the common sense to be paid.” She cut him off, gesturing with her bottle. “I, however, do it for the Hel of it.” Amora watched him flounder at that, glad to have finally caught the sly Prince off guard. </p><p>She straightened up to her full height, reveling in this new sense of power she had over him. /A shame I didn’t wear platform shoes.../ She thought, for once wanting to flaunt her height over her prey. /Prey? The Prince?/ The thought had never crossed her mind until this moment. Even when Sigyn was all doe-eyed for him, Amora never understood it. He was too reserved, too quiet, and too smart. Always thinking and planning… She couldn’t trust that. She couldn’t manipulate him to her advantage like that. /But this.../ She thought, smirking to herself as she watched the stiffening of his jaw and the slight flush to his cheeks. /This I understand. This I can work with./</p><p>“But, if anyone is the whore here,” She continued, hoping to send him back to his mother with his tail between his legs. /His legs…/ The thought made Amora scan him over, appreciating his lithe form. /She really doesn’t have bad taste.../ Amora blinked a few times, almost losing her train of thought. “If anyone is the whore here, it’s you, Prince.”</p><p>“Me?” He stepped toward her, trying to make her flinch back but Amora refused.</p><p>“Yes, you.” She tilted her head up at him, trying to ignore how the smell of leather was now mixing with the smell of wine in a pleasant way. “My sweet, innocent Sigyn would have never agreed to some… shady sex deal. You must have seduced her. Turned her poor, innocent mind with your deviancy.” </p><p>His blue eyes widened at that before he set his jaw, speaking under his breath. “You have no idea what our relationship was.”</p><p>“I know it wasn’t public. I know you wouldn’t marry her.” Amora countered, watching his eyes dodge away from hers. “And I know when it was over she begged me to find her a way out of here. I can fill in the blanks from there, Prince.” The anger in Loki’s face faltered at that, changing to… shame? Regret? Whatever it was, she had no use for it. </p><p>“What was it that finally made her a nuisance, Prince?” Despite her best efforts to remain calm, rage tinged Amora’s voice. “Why did you throw her away?” She was glaring now, furious that this prissy, spoiled riekling had the only thing in this world she ever loved and tossed it aside so callously.</p><p>“I…” He looked away, his shoulders slumping a little. “I didn’t.”</p><p>Oh. Ohhhh.</p><p>Amora frowned, feeling a small twinge of guilt. The silence hung heavy on her, sending her back into a rage. “She didn’t even tell you, did she?” She scoffed, amused. /The clever little prince didn’t even know she was done with him.../ The thought should have made her happy, but it didn’t. It felt all too familiar. “I suppose that ought to teach you then.” She shrugged, crossing her arms under her breasts. “A broken heart is an appropriate punishment for playing with hers.”</p><p>“And what’s her punishment for playing with yours?”</p><p>Amora almost choked, sputtering for words. “I don’t-” She cleared her throat, straightening up again. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”</p><p>“You think you were the only one she told her secrets to?” Now it was his turn to smirk, his arrogant expression sending Amora seething.</p><p>“She told me enough.” She hissed through her teeth.</p><p>“And she told me about the pass you made at her…” Loki crossed his arms, lowering his voice. “You were reading some ancient poems or something, right? In runic.” The memory hit Amora harder that she would like to admit. She could remember the exact dress Sigyn had been wearing: Gold lace draped over an orange bodice. It fanned over her freckled shoulders quite nicely. Sigyn had the book in her lap and Amora had taken to reading it over her shoulder while toying with her red hair. The smell of perfume and parchment filled the witch’s nose as if she was in her chambers again, being gently, but sternly turned down, once again. Damn her memory.</p><p>“I make passes at everyone, Prince.” She waved it off with a hand, trying to return to the present moment. /Sparring with Loki. Sparring with Loki. Stop thinking about it./ She chanted in her head, trying not to let him win. “Sigyn made her feelings clear, I didn’t take it as an insult…” Amora took a sip, trying her best to match him smirk for smirk.</p><p>“I thought that if you wanted her in your bed, that’s where she’d be?” </p><p>“That’s true, but once someone has said no, I’m not really into it anymore. Consent is the sexiest thing, don’t you agree?”</p><p>The prince wasn’t even looking at her anymore, the arrogant prick. He’d turned away, looking up and smirking his infuriating smirk. “Here I thought you were jealous because you’d lost her, and in your jealousy you decided to take her away from me… But I suppose you’ve taken her from both of us.”</p><p>“She asked to leave. That’s quite the difference, Prince.”</p><p>“It is… but I guess, in the end, I won.” He smiled at that as he turned to face her. She almost felt her heart skip at his genuine, pretty boy smile. “I had Sigyn. You never did.”</p><p>Amora faltered at that, not ready with a comeback. “You… Of course you would think sex is the most important form of intimacy.” She sputtered, losing ground. </p><p>He wasn’t buying it, though, his expression was just as self-congratulatory as ever. “It’s alright to admit you’ve lost, Amora.” The condescension in his tone made her lip twitch. She might actually hit him.</p><p>“I’m not the loser here, Prince.” She insisted, shifting her weight as she tried to regain her footing. “It’s true, I never fucked Sigyn, but evidently whatever you had wasn’t enough to make her stay, now was it?” Amora smiled as sweetly as she could, watching his face fall. “And here I thought you had a silver tongue... “ She hummed, pretending to think about it. “You should remember, though… Gold is better than silver.” Amora punctuated her point by opening her mouth and curling her tongue up to make an obscene gesture.</p><p>Whether it was rage or embarrassment, the prince was bright red. Amora laughed, finally feeling some of the tension leaving her body. /The prince was a fun sparring partner./ She smirked at him, letting her wine bottle hang loosely from her fingers. “Oh don’t take it to heart, Prince. Most men aren’t very good at it the first go around… I’m sure she said it was good, though… She never wanted to upset anyone.” Amora sighed, growing tired of his sulking form. She almost preferred him being smug to this… pointed silence. “If you want,” She continued, wanting to needle him into another confrontation, “I could give you a few pointers… Maybe the next one won’t run off so quickly.” She smirked, noticing the tensing of his body too late.</p><p>Her body slammed against the wall behind her, sending the bottle in her hand clattering to the floor. Before she could replace the wind that had been knocked out of her, a cold hand clamped around her throat, shoving her harder against the wall.</p><p>“I always thought you were an annoying wretch.” The Prince hissed as he loomed over her. His posture had changed so quickly into something terrifying. Amora had never been afraid of the second born son until this moment. “... never understood what she saw in you. Mouthy, insolent whore.” He hissed, and the hand on her throat tightened, but he wasn’t choking her yet.</p><p>“Oh…” Amora struggled for breath but smirked, trying her best to appear calm under pressure. “You have no idea how mouthy I can be, Prince.” She purred, unsurprised when pushed against her harder, his forearm flat against her sternum as he came even closer.</p><p>“People actually find you charming, don’t they?” He glared down at her, his eyes almost like fog over the ocean from this close.</p><p>“They do.” Amora choked out, still smirking despite the pressure on her neck increasing every moment. She would not bend to his whims, not even if it meant she would die here. “Do you not find me charming, Prince?”</p><p>“I find you an insufferable cunt.”</p><p>He made it too easy. “Oh, it’s quite sufferable, Prince. I could show you.” He scowled at that, flexing his arm and gripping her neck tighter. Amora didn’t miss a beat, arching her back and moaning at the increase in pressure.</p><p>Loki faltered, his rage dropping as he recovered from what must have been shock. “Oh, come on, Prince.” Amora reached up and grabbed his wrist, keeping his hand steady. “Is that all you’ve got?” She looked up, eager to see him slink away, their little game of chicken becoming too much for him. To his credit, he didn’t back down either. His grip tightened more, making Amora lightheaded. She fluttered her eyelashes, unable to speak but that wasn’t going to stop her from keeping up the battle. Using her magic and their skin on skin connection she stretched her thoughts into his mind.</p><p>/C’mon… show me what you’re capable of, Loki./</p><p>He had heard her, but didn’t respond using magic like she expected. “You really are an incorrigible whore.”</p><p>/Truth in advertising. Would you really have it any other way?/ Amora took a deep breath in through her nose, noticing his grip loosen a bit at that. /You like me like this. Easier to hate. Easier to cast off and ignore. But you don’t have to ignore me, Loki./ Her other hand traced up his forearm, toying with the straps of his bracers. /It’s like you said, she’s left us both here. Alone.../ She tilted her head sweetly, admiring the prince’s features from up close. Only an inch or so and she could devour those pretty little lips of his… Feel that silver tongue wrap around hers. /You must be as pissed as I am.../ Amora tore her eyes from his mouth, meeting his cold gaze. /It’s not healthy to keep it locked up… Let’s have a … release./</p><p>Loki’s grip relaxed even more, allowing Amora a few precious breaths into her lungs. The flood of oxygen made her even more light headed. Maybe that’s what emboldened her to press forward… That and the wine.</p><p>“Perhaps it’s time I had some of Sigyn’s leftovers for a change.” Amora purred, letting one of her long, toned legs escape the slit of her dress to run up the leg of his armor. The feeling of cold leather on her skin sent a thrill to her spine, and Amora hooked her leg around his waist, making him stumble closer to her.</p><p>There was a moment of hesitation and an unsteady look in his eyes. Amora used that hesitation, pulling him by the hair until his mouth crashed against hers. It was soft only for a moment before he got rougher. One thumb stoked up and down her throat, reminding her of the feeling of his hand as his lips forcefully claimed her mouth. Amora wasn’t innocent in this either, pulling at the Prince’s hair and nipping his lips with her teeth. By the time they separated, they were both panting, their hips rocking against each other instinctively. Loki pressed his face into her neck, teething at her pulse point, more than likely trying to hide his face from her. </p><p>“You don’t need to be embarrassed.” She whispered into his ear, untangling herself from him. He seemed hesitant to separate, but she ignored his attempts to pull her back against the wall. “Come on. Let’s resolve this somewhere private.” She adjusted her gown, surprisingly excited to have a prince in her bed for the first time in a long while. “I have a feeling I’ll be screaming by nights end and I would hate to ruin the revelers’ fun.” Amora gestured back to the mead hall. Mentioning the party almost broke Loki’s trance, making him frown and turn towards the hall.</p><p>/No backing down now./ She thought, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the darkened corner of the hall. “That is, unless, you can’t handle me.”</p><p>The challenge refocused him, making him scowl. “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into, Amora.”</p><p>A girly giggle escaped her mouth as she tugged Loki away from the wedding party. “I’m sure you’ll show me, Prince.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>